Executive Board Roles
Important Note About Positions Please refer to this image for the teams for the executive board. When joining exec board you must be flexible with your time, organized and understand being a Villanova Radio Exec is a lot of commitment. You must understand that you are applying for positions that people do for a living. If you accept your position you are agreeing to volunteering your personal time to commit to your responsibilities as an exec board member. As an Executive Board member you are signing up to ensure that the general body of DJ’s has a fun experience while also suggesting new ideas and overseeing those ideas to make the overall station a better experience overall. If you think that you are a person who wants to see WXVU become an integral part of both the Villanova and Philadelphia community and want to help DJ’s have a fun experience, then becoming a WXVU Executive Board member is for you. All Executive Board members must attend weekly meeting with their team leader and must attend monthly meeting with all Executive Board members. You are required to go to all radio events and recruitments like activities fair unless you have a previous engagement like classes, job, interview, etc. If this may occur, you must tell your team leader and GM. If you do not tell team leader or GM of your absence prior to the event, there will be consequences. If you don’t adhere to these basic rules, consequences will ensue such as responsibilities being taken away, or further more being let go from your position. General Manager Oversees every integral part of the station from the running of the exec board to the laws of the radio. Makes sure the station runs smoothly, efficiently and correctly. Works with every team to make sure the station is producing professional work. * Leads Station * Delegates responsibilities. * Holds members responsible for doing work. * Meet with the Faculty Advisor weekly to discuss ongoing events. * Fosters a professional work environment. * Oversees executive board and holds individual members accountable for performing their duties. * Holds weekly executive board meetings. Holds a general body meeting at least once a semester. * Responsible for creating big picture ideas for the station. * Works with Technical director to run the website and make sure the station is running top notch. * Maintains a clean station. * Administer the three strike rule with the Business Director. * In charge of making public affairs broadcasts. This includes the Special Olympics broadcast, Candidate's Weekend Broadcast, etc. * They must also update the PSA folder on Barnie and keep up to date on the mail we get from the Ad Council. * Listen to all talk radio shows to ensure professionalism and quality of the shows. Music Director * The Music Director’s responsibilities include checking WXVU’s mailbox and email actively for new and fresh music. * They are responsible with updating Barnie with new music. * They must make sure the postal mail is checked weekly for new CD’s and any other mail WXVU might receive. * Responsible with engaging with the WXVU community with new music either in newsletter or spotify playlist form. * They must listen to all Radio 200 shows to ensure quality and professionalism. * Promotes and works with DJ’s to record their shows. * They must maintain mixcloud and spotify accounts. * They must also work with the Broadcast director to reach out to promoters in bring in new and fresh music. Sports Director * In charge of sports broadcasts * Conducts interviews with villanova athletes * Works on creating sports webcasts * Ensures quality of every sports show * Maintain all sports broadcasts, scheduling who will cover games and ensuring that all shows are notified when game broadcasts interfere with showtimes. * In charge of training all new sports DJ’s Tech Director * Reports directly to the general manager * Knows the inner workings of the technology of the radio station. * Makes sure that we are always up and running either streaming or FM. * Organize workshops for DJs to learn how to use all equipment including recording software for the creation of IDs, PSAs, etc. * In charge of conducting production room training. * Checks discrepancy logs and fixes equipment. * Works with broadcast director for training interns. Trains interns on how to use the production room computer. Shows new DJs how to record their shows and create station IDs. Shows new DJs how to operate the board, automation, and broadcast computer. * Makes sure the Wiki is up to date. Adds any new Wiki pages if necessary. Business Director ''' * Makes and keeps the schedule updated throughout the year. This means they need to also update the site with the new schedule. * They must follow and administer the three strike rule meaning if a DJ misses their show three times unexcused then the show is terminated. * Checks the general wxvu email daily and making sure we respond promptly. * Makes sure the station as a whole is organized, clean and presentable (along with other members). * Listens to each radio show once throughout the year with the help of the Music Director. * Takes minutes for every exec board meeting. * Oversees all business and social events with outside organizations or campus organizations. * Works with General Manager to create better relationships with other media organizations on campus. * Creating and running events to promote WXVU. * Maintaining ties with CAT and other various media organizations on campus with the help of the business director. * Creating events not only for the Villanova and Philadelphia community but also WXVU bonding events. '''Blog Editor-in-Chief * Keep up to date articles and reviews on the blog. They act as an editor-in-chief of the blog. * They are in charge of contacting promoters, venues or tour managers for press passes. * Remain engaged and active in the live music community in Philadelphia and Villanova area. * They must constantly update the blog with new content and makes sure this content is professional. * They must be in contact with other writers and review articles prior to submission. * Interview and train new writers. * Along with the blog, the Blog Editor is responsible for social media. This includes facebook, twitter, instagram, and snapchat. * They must think of new ways to brand and popularize WXVU (e.g. #behindthemic). * Overall, the Blog Editor is in charge of branding WXVU as an organization and must be creative, professional and knowledgeable about editing and websites.